


Break my own heart

by Thegeekinpink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegeekinpink/pseuds/Thegeekinpink
Summary: There is something to be said about an average life, and that is what she has had for 25 years. However, in one night, everything will change. But will it be for the better?





	1. A Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> Thank you for reading. This is the first story I have ever written, so let me know what you think.  
> With Love,  
> EL

She was wiping off the tables in the same old run down bowling alley she had grown up in. The same place she had sat behind the counter promising herself that she was going to get out of town, travel and find adventure. Honestly, she wanted to be anything than what she was now. It was a typical night the leagues were loud and annoying with their playboy playing card making bets in-between shots. But most were friendly and had known her, her whole life. She was content with her life, and that was the problem. However tonight something felt different, she couldn't put her finger on it but as she shut off the last row of lights all she wanted to do was get out of there. Just before her hand went to push open the door to leave she heard one of the ball returns turn back on. "Really,". Tentatively she made her way back over to the switchboard and flipped the switch off then on with no change, "come on" she mumbled as she walked over to the return, She kicked it which usually fixed 80% of the technical issues in the alley but again no change. She bent over and looked inside the opening of the return, inside was a small light which definitely shouldn't be there. She focused her eyes and saw something strange "what is that" she mumbled leaning closer to the machine. Her face was almost in the ball return when she realized she was looking at a black pair of eyes. Before she had time to pull away from the thing inside it grabbed her. She pushed and punched at whatever her fists could make contact with. But whatever it was had her in a vice grip and it wasn't letting go. There was no way in hell she was going down without a fight, without warning she was thrown backward. Her head smacked against the cold wood of the lane and she heard a piercing shriek. She tried to push herself up and was instantly nauseous, but adrenaline must have kicked in because she rolled onto her stomach and began to crawl as fast as she could when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see two figures moving in the darkness, one violently stabbing at something and the other was coming towards her. "Get her out of here," yelled the one wielding what looked like a machete. The next thing she knew she was being picked up like she was nothing more than a rag doll. She began to push the body holding her trying to get away, as she fought, however, the pain in her head swallowed her and she was submerged into darkness.  
Fuck, she thought. She was sore everywhere. She started to test her limbs, wiggling her fingers and toes. Once she realized she was ok, she started to focus on her surroundings. Am I moving? She peeked through her eyelashes. She saw trees and the night sky flying by outside the window. Then she started to tune into the voices coming from the front seat. "What did you want me to do, leave her there? You know that once it gets your scent it won't stop until it finds you." Her body tensed against what felt like cold leather. "What the hell are we supposed to do with her? She looks like she's 17." "I'm 25," she said out loud without really meaning to. "Oh," she heard from the front seat. She slowly sat up and got the first real look at the owners of the voices. The one in the passenger seat had shoulder length hair with a strong jaw and a soft friendly smile but his tensed brow told her something wasn't right. Then the driver turned to look at her and her breath caught in her throat. His face was a thing of beauty. Michelangelo himself would weep at the perfection. And then she saw his eyes in a flash from oncoming traffic. Their emerald green color was enough alone to break your heart. "Hi," said the one with longer hair. "I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean." She tried her best to compose herself. "Yeah, umm hi, I'm Kate." "How are you feeling?" Sam asked. "I've had worse." That was a lie, but it seemed like what people say in this situation. Just then she looked out the window and saw a sign saying welcome to Louisville. "Why the fuck are we in Kentucky?" she yelled. "Got a hell of the mouth on her," said Dean with a smirk. "It's for your safety," said Sam. "You couldn't stop in Pennsylvania?" she asked exasperatedly."Yeah, what princess said," Dean said looking over at Sam. " Dean, you know we can't stop, it has her scent," Sam said. Kate was instantly annoyed to be talked about when she was sitting right there. "First of all don't call me princess, pretty boy, and second what exactly is after me?" "It's called a waiter." She looked at Sam. "What is he going to do, bring me fries?" "No, it also goes by the name Acosador de la Noche. It finds run down places like trailer parks and bars or your bowling alley and finds what it sees as the best in a bad situation." "Usually pretty little things like yourself," Dean chipped in. She hated it but she had to admit that made her cheeks get a little red. "Okay, and what does it do or want?" she asked looking between the brothers trying to compose herself since she realized she was kind of shouting. Sam looked at Dean slightly panicked. "Hey, she asked and she deserves to know," said Dean. Sam let out a breath. "Ok I will tell you but just so you know we will never let this happen to you, we’ll keep you safe." "Okay," she said, her voice sounding steadier than she felt. "A waiter is a creature created from magic. It usually starts as a love potion, but something goes wrong." " A love potion? and follow up Magic?!" Dean turned his head "yeah all the stories are true vampires, werewolves and witches they're all real" "Oh" she said in barely a whisper trying to let her brain process what was just said and not really able to do so. "You ok, " Sam asked, "Umm yeah I guess that's just a lot." "Yeah. Do you still want to know ?" he asked but the way he said it she thinks he secretly wants her to say no. But she didn't have a choice " If it's after me I want to. No, I have to know what it is." Sam let out a little breath and Deans eyes never left the road. " If you're sure, The person who drinks the potion loses any and all sense of themselves and only lives and breathes for their love. They eventually get jealous of the outside world being allowed to see their one and only, so they use varying methods of keeping them all to themselves." "Like…" she said knowing she didn't really want to know the answer. "Like removing their limbs one at a time, keeping them in cages and then most often they then bring them back to their lair so they will be theirs and only theirs forever." "Oh, is that all?" she asked, her head starting to swim. Sam looked at her, genuine concern written all over his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. She stared up at the ceiling of the car "Yeah, just give me a second. A psychopath is after me and apparently magic is real." "I know it's a lot but trust us, we will keep you safe," Sam said and somehow it made her feel a little better.  
"We're here," Dean said, pulling into a small motel parking lot. "Where is here?" she asked, looking around outside. "Here, princess,” Dean answered, “is 500 miles away from the thing trying to make you his date to the monster prom." He looked at her in the rearview mirror then over at Sam " I'll go get us our rooms," he finished, sounding slightly irritated. As he got out of the car she turned to Sam. "What’s his problem?" his whole body kind of fell "He's been through a lot the past year. To be honest, we both have," Sam said, his eyes filling with sadness. She instantly wanted to comfort him "I'm sorry, you’re both trying to save my life and I'm not being very grateful.""It’s ok," Sam said, his eyes lightened up a bit. "I know it's a lot that just kind of got dumped on you. We've been around it are whole lives, I guess we sometimes forget that not everyone has."  
"Your whole lives?" she asked, slightly stunned. "Yeah, it's a long story but we lost our mom, so our dad started hunting all the things that go bump in the night and we were along for the ride. " He looked back out the window in the direction Dean had walked "Didn't really have a choice," he said letting the words linger in the air. "I'm so sorry, that doesn't seem fair." trying to break the silence. "But hey look on the bright side, you’re still alive." As she said it, she saw his shoulders start to shake as he tried and failed to hold back a laugh. Kind of taken aback "Did I said something funny?" she asked, looking at him slightly confused. He turned and looked at her "No," he said smiling. "You could call it an inside joke." Just then Dean walked out of the lobby doors and back to the car. "Well princess, it looks like you’re bunking with us, they only had a double left." She rolled her eyes at Dean. She was very far from a princess but whatever made him happy. She had an older brother, she knew how to deal with boys the more you fought something the more it stuck. Then it hit her "Wait, what about my family? Are they alright? I'm such an idiot! How could it have taken me this long? I have to call them! I don't have my phone! Sam do you have a phone?" she asked, panicked. "Kate, breathe," Sam said grabbing her shoulders. "We made sure the waiter was following us before we left New York. Your family is fine. They think you’re over at Liz's house. That seemed like a safe cover given your messages." Yeah, they would believe that for sure "Ok, Ok," she mumbled. Then, realizing what he had just said she looked at the two of them. "You went through my phone," she said exasperatedly. Sam instantly looked like a scolded puppy but Dean's face never changed "Well we had to make sure your family didn't do anything dumb, like try and find you and you were kind of knocked out at the time, so you’re welcome," Dean said, getting out of the car grabbing a bag out of the trunk then walking towards their room for the night.


	2. Wash it away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is safe but for how long ?

She followed the brothers inside the room. It was a typical motel room; it had two double beds with matching polyester comforters in an awful orange and green pattern to the right, a table with four chairs, a couch and a mini fridge to her left and a double sink with a mirror on the opposite end of the room. She walked over towards the couch and sat down. She looked over at the boys as they sat down in the chairs at the table and started pulling out laptops and journals stuffed with papers. She looked down at herself and frowned. Finally being in enough light to really see how she looked, her jeans were ripped at the knees and there was blood on the front of her shirt. She quickly got up and went over to the sinks. She looked in the mirror and gasped; her hair was a mess and there was dried blood coming out of her nose. Seriously? she thought to herself. She took the single serving soap and tried to clean herself as best she could. Running her fingers through her hair, giving her some semblance of appeal, she walked back over to where the boys sat. She noticed that from somewhere a bottle of whiskey had appeared. She had never tried the stuff, but after what she just went through, she was willing to try anything to calm her nerves. She grabbed the bottle off the table glancing at Dean who gave her a curious look. She took a giant gulp of the amber liquid and god did it burn. She tried everything she could not to choke. She coughed a couple times and put the bottle back down on the table and was met with a pair of cocky smiles from the brothers. "Shut up," she said actually enjoying the burn of the drink. "We didn't say a word princess," Dean said looking at her. She turned her attention to Sam. "So what exactly are you doing?" "We’re trying to find out how to stop the waiter," he said keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "You mean you don't know how to kill the sick bastard?" she said looking between the two of them. "Yeah about that, no one has actually been hunted by a waiter and lived," Dean said dryly. His words slowly started to sink in. She hadn't realized she was moving until she hit the corner of the bed and sat down. Her mind started racing. I'm going to die. I was a bitch, I was constantly sarcastic, and I handed out attitude like they were free samples. I don't know these guys. They say they can keep me safe but they have never killed or even heard of one of these things being killed. Then there was a hand on her shoulder. "Kate, we aren't going to let it hurt you," said Dean softly. She looked up into those green eyes. "I forget sometimes, I'm sorry." His hand reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek. She didn't know it had even fallen. "Can I trust you?" she said in barely a whisper. "Yes, you can trust us," he said with a simple smile that gave her more comfort than it should have. She stood up and walked over to the couch and said, "If it's OK, I'm going to sleep. I'm really not 100%." She began arranging the pillows when Dean grabbed her hand and what felt like an electric shock traveled up her arm. He looked down at their hands and quickly let go. "No you take the bed, I'll stay up and keep watch just in case." "Ok, thanks. Um, do you happen to have anything I could wear so I can try and clean off my shirt." "Yeah, of course." It was Sam who spoke, moving over towards a duffel bag and rummaging around for a minute before throwing her a ridiculously long t-shirt. Well, it made sense, he had to be eight feet tall. While walking towards the bathroom, she said, "Thanks, I'm going to go shower really fast." "Ok, throw your dirty clothes out the door. They have a 24-hour laundry mat and I was going to do a load anyway." "Oh okay Thanks, again," she said with a smile before she shut the bathroom door behind her.   
She quickly undressed and cracked the door enough to drop her clothes on the floor. She turned on the hot water just enough to burn her skin a little and loosen her muscles. She washed her hair trying to detangle the knots that had formed. She looked down at the water running off her body and saw it was slightly pink from the blood that was in her hair and on her skin. Then for the second time that day, she cried. Not from the pain or the terror that she felt, from the stress and confusion that this day had brought and the idea that nothing was going to be the same again. She got out, drying off then wrapping her hair in the towel. She pulled on the shirt and looked in the mirror on the back of the door. It was kind of tight, hugging her every curve and barely going to the middle of her thigh, but it was long enough that she could make it to the bed without the boys seeing anything. She cracked the door and saw that Dean’s back was towards her and Sam was gone. Thank god she thought she looked at him as she almost ran over to the bed. He had his feet up on the other chair and his nose in a leather journal. She picked the closest bed and climbed in. "Goodnight, Dean," she said, "and thank you." He turned slightly to look at her and he paused for a second. "No problem, it's my job." As he turned back to the journal, she swore she saw his body go rigid as if he was in pain, but who knows, she was tired and her eyes probably couldn’t be trusted. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of his breathing and the rustling of papers.


End file.
